bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking a Break
This article, , is a prequel chapter to Bleach: Cataclysm, and takes place three days following the Collapse. It features Kentaro Hiroshi and Lisa Hiroshi as the primary characters. ---- Kentaro could scarcely believe the degree of destruction wrought by what many where referring to as the Collapse. He had spent the last three days aiding the survivors. Anna Satonaka's supplies had been invaluable, particularly the bandages and assorted medical supplies. Right now however Kentaro was weary down to his bones. He had barely eaten or slept; such was his desire to help. Now though he was going to take it easy for a bit. Kenji's bar was whole as far as the structure went but the merchandise was another matter entirely. Much of Kenji's choice alcohol had been destroyed and a heavy smell of beer, spirits and mixers wafted in the air. Cleaning this place would be a nightmare. But that could wait. The only bit that confused the young man was its location: it had once been situated in Horiwari's Lower Heights, but now stood in the centre of Nishiendo. The Ōryū Temple had similarly been relocated to within the bounds of Nishiendo. The survival of Shiju Shūdō had been a happy moment but his student, Satori, had lost his arm. At least he hadn't lost his life. As he passed by the bar proper he took one whole bottle of whiskey in-hand plus two glasses and a half-empty jar of honey and descended the flight of stairs behind the counter. The area it led to contained Kenji's old library and laboratory. Even Kentaro wasn't privy to all its contents and he didn't truly think he'd have time in the coming days to acquaint himself with the information within at any rate. Besides the books and notes had been strewn about the floor. If cleaning the bar would be a nightmare then cleaning down here would be Hell! Instead he seated himself and uncorked the bottle. “Please refrain from damaging the books.” As the person approached the footfalls ceased. “Oh, it's you. Good evening Kenny.” The voice snapped him into complete alertness but when he saw who the voice belonged to he exhaled sharply. Really he should have realized by the nickname this person called him by. Kenny? Only one person called him that. “Lisa! You almost gave me a heart attack!” He declared in mock seriousness. “I apologize.” Her tone was laced with sarcasm that made Kentaro smile. “Whiskey? Lovely! I think I'll join you.” He slid his spare glass across the table. “Be my guest... but our families have a bad track record with drink.” “Only my mother and our father.” She corrected. “I happen to be quite responsible.” He saw the lie immediately but didn't bite. Instead they clinked their glasses together and downed the contents, resulting in both coughing. “How long has it been?” He asked her. “Four years.” Four years!? No wonder he had barely recognized her. She had grown. Back then her violet-coloured hair was shoulder-length with a sideways fringe and bangs that neatly framed her face. Now however her hair, whilst in the same general style as before, reached her shoulders, and she sported a pair of black-framed glasses. She had also grown to closely resemble her mother. Today she wore a white dress that stopped short of her knee and a pair of black sandals. This thought made Kentaro chuckle. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't take after her father? “I'm worried about you Kenny.” She had at last. That came like a bolt out of the blue! Lisa was usually the one who let him make his own way and learn from his own mistakes without expressing worry or concern. It was obvious he'd have to spend time getting to know her again. “... I'll be fine. When I'm moving like this I don't feel the pain. It's at night when I have nothing to do but try and sleep when everything comes rushing back.” “Make sure you come up for air every now and then, okay? Or I'll pull you up.” He laughed at that. “I thought you where in Japan?” She knew the question to be an attempt to change the subject but she couldn't deny Kentaro this time. The hurt in his eyes stabbed at her heart like a knife. “I was, yes. I was working at my mother's book store. I only arrived about an hour ago.” “I see. Sorry I wasn't there to greet you.” “Kay met me. She told me everything... How are you holding up?” “I abandoned our brothers Lisa! I see them when I close my eyes, I hear them when I sleep. I should be hearing them when I'm awake and about, because that would mean they where still alive. I should have been able to save them!” “... And if you had you would've died as well. Am I wrong?” He didn't answer. “You know what I'm saying is the truth. Right?” “...Yeah, I guess...” “Good. You just saved me from confiscating your whiskey. Now are you going to pour me another glass or not?” He chuckled. “Thanks for the pep-talk sis. Although I'd be grateful if we didn't talk about the Collapse any more tonight. After we finish this bottle I plan to open another and get happily drunk.” “And I plan to drink it! But I don't relish cleaning this place up tomorrow with a hangover.” "You've got a library; I've got a realm to clean." End.